Forasteraa
by clariehp
Summary: Ginny tiene una vida feliz junto a su marido, Henry, un muggle, pero por un error de calculo llega a una epoca que no es de ella, una epoca donde las guerras civiles son comunes en una Inglaterra del siglo XVI. Donde encontrara a esa persona que llena ese vacio que sintio desde que nacio. Debatida entre su vida en el siglo XXI o quedarse en el siglo XVI con Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde nublada en el centro de Londres, hacia días que apenas y salía un pequeño rayo de sol por entre las nubes negras y grises, siendo envidiosas apenas dejando salir aquel diminuto rayo de sol unos pocos segundos luego ara volver a juntarse y ahogarlo.  
era una tarde como cualquier otra en el centro de Londres, con la mayoría de sus habitantes caminando con prisa, todos absortos en sus pensamientos, sus negocios, sus trabajos, sus rutinas indispensables de vida , con los paraguas ya listo para la inminente lluvia que cada tarde caía sobre la capital.

No muy lejos del corazón del centro, escondida entre el laberinto de callejones, en los que cualquiera que no conociera aunque fuer aun poco la zona era propenso a perderse con gran facilidad, incluso alguien que la conociera, estaba una pequeña cafetería, escondida justo entre dos edificios habitaciones que le triplicaban en altura, lo único que la delataba era el embriagador aroma a café que ya estaba impregnado a los alrededores. Pese a estar escondida, dicha cafetería, siempre estaba llena en cuanto a los clientes, su interior era muy pequeño, con todas las mesas apretujadas, con pisos y paredes de madera, dándole un aspecto rustico y reconfortante, pero llegaba a ser sofocante, y la mayoría de las veces tenías que gritar para que tu acompañante te lograra escuchar aunque fuera la mitad de lo que decías entre todo el ruido que se encerraba junto con el calor, y era esa una de tantas razones por las que Ginny Weasley prefería sentarse en las pequeñas mesas que estaban acomodados justo afuera de la cafetería.  
Ginny miraba distraída su café sin tocar, absorta en sus pensamientos como de costumbre. Los mismo pensamientos que tenía a diario en aquel lugar… siempre tratando de resolver , de encontrarle sentido a ese vacío que sentía a diario… no se podía explicar el por qué. Siempre recapitulaba su vida una y otra vez…Había tenido unos padres maravillosos, una familia maravillosa, una infancia maravillosa junto a s su único hermano Charlie. Había terminado Hogwarts graduada con honores siendo la mejor de su generación. había hecho una carrera, anqué fuera corta, había sido maravillosa y satisfactoria como jugadora de quidditch con las Arpías, y… había conocido a un hombre maravilloso, era el hombre perfecto...salvo...

Ginny suspiro jugando un poco con su café, moviendo distraídamente la cuchara…aunque hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada era un muggle, pero eso no evito que se enamorara perdidamente de el. en cuanto se conocieron, ella estaba en el apogeo de su carrera pero pese a todo, su amor pudo más, dejando todo por el… su carrera. su familia...su magia. No se arrepentía de haber dejado toda su vida, estaba segura de eso, pero, no podía evitar extrañarlo todo.  
Había sido muy difícil adaptarse a la vida de un muggle, tantos aparatos tecnológicos, tantas costumbres raras, tanta monotonía...  
Pero, pese a todo ella era feliz gracias a ese hombre al que estaba esperando, pero, por eso no podía comprender su vacío, siempre sentía que le faltaba algo…como si faltaran personas en su vida. A venturas. ...amantes...  
Ginny se sacudió la cabeza molesta consigo misma. Sonrojada tomo un poco de café y saco su celular de última generación tan solo para mirar la hora.  
Aun no podía comprender para que los muggles necesitaban tantas cosas en un simple aparato, pudiendo hace tantas cosa por ellos mismo tan solo con un poco más de esfuerzo, había logrado compararlo, en cierta medida, con una varita, tan indispensable para la vida moderna de los muggles como toda la historia de los magos lo era una varita.  
Pero, aunque para ella fuera algo inútil aquel aparato, lo usaba o al menos trataba de usarlo, ya que había sido un gran detalle por parte de Henry.  
7.28 miro Ginny en la pantalla del celular, en exactamente dos minutos vería a Henry doblar la esquina caminando en dirección hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, como cada viernes por la tarde.

Sí Henry tenía una característica sobresaliente era su puntualidad, y, su rutina, esta última perteneciente, en opinión de Ginny, a todos los muggles, pero eso siempre le cautivo a ella, y eso solo provocaba que lo amara más… ya con 5 años de matrimonio.  
Ginny jugueteo un poco con su anillo en el dedo anular cuando una mano mucho más grande y elegante se posos sobre la de ella, sintiendo un calor acogedor con tan solo ese tacto Ginny sonrió levantando la mirada  
y ahí estaba el…tan cautivador y atractivo como siempre, con su cabello rubio peinado ala perfección y unos ojos de un azul intenso. Ginny sintió como muchas iradas, en especial femeninas, se dirigían hacia su mesa, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos indiscretos por parte de la gente.  
-Hola. - murmuro Ginny obteniendo como respuesta un cálido beso en los labios.  
Henry le sonrió -¿lista?-pregunto el dejando una moneda junto al café casi intacto y haciendo el ademan de seguir caminando. Ginny tan solo asintió levantándose de su silla

Tomados de la mano salieron caminando de aquel callejón tan solo para entrar en otro, perdiéndose a su gusto entre las calles y callejones del centro, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para darse algún beso alguna caricia robada.  
-Henry- Ginny se separó de Henry en uno de aquellos asaltos en las esquinas oscuras  
-si…-murmuro, Henry, un tanto confundido por el estrepitoso cambio de Ginny  
-Estaba pensando...-Ginny le lo tomo de nuevo de la mano para seguir caminando -me preguntaba, mejor dicho-prosiguió Ginny tras caminar varios pasos llegando a una esquina. Henry ya caminaba a lado de ella

Estaba por anochecer, el frio gris claro cedía ante una oscuridad azulada que se filtraba por entre las frías calles de Londres

-¿Por qué siempre hacemos lo mismo?-Soltó Ginny mirándolo de no se esperaba aquella pregunta, o al menos eso pudo notar Ginny con la expresión de su cara

-No comprendo Ginny-la miro Henry con una mirada que no era nada habitual en un hombre como el, que siempre entendía todo. Ginny vio como se acomodó la bufanda de lana al rededor del cuello.  
-si...quiero decir...siempre tenemos una rutina, caminamos por el mismo lado, hacemos los mismo…  
-si, entiendo ese punto, amor, pero... no entiendo por qué me haces esa pregunta, no veo que hay de malo en ser estables, ¿te abures estando conmigo'  
Ginny lo miro dolida y enojada por ese último comentario-Henry… no se como te atreves a decir eso, pensarlo si quiera…

-Lo siento- murmuro Henry bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzado, deteniéndose en seco, dejando que Ginny caminara sola tres pasos.-Te propongo algo

Ginny lo miro confundida. Mientras que Henry la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mar a negro.  
-¿qué?. - soltó Ginny, aun enojada por el comentario. Lo miro con atención, de arriba abajo, estaban completamente solos en callejón que aislaba el ruido rutinario de la ciudad, pese a la casi completa penumbra de la noche podía verlo perfectamente y sin si quiera darse cuenta el enojo se vio remplazado por el deseo de saltar a los brazos de aquel hombre que la miraba, acompañada de y de una gran urgencia de llegar a casa...a la habitación… a la cama...  
-¿Qué!?- grito Ginny esta vez impaciente.  
Henry tan solo parecía divertirse con lo que veía

Ya fuera por el miedo de la expresión homicida que Ginny tenía en el rostro o por deseo mutuo camino hacia ella cerrando la distancia entre los dos.  
Ginny ya solamente tenía una cosa en la cabeza

-Se acerca nuestro aniversario, podríamos hacer algún viaje...- se inclinó para besarla- no lo se...-otro beso- haremos lo que tu desees-otro beso- no importa que sea, que pidas, yo lo haré o te lo daré, Ginny.  
Ginny lo abrazaba por el cuello, sintiendo el frio viento en la espalda, apenas sintiéndose protegida por su abrigo .-lo que deseo ahora es ir a casa.-dijo Ginny mas como una orden que como una petición.

Más tarde Ginny comenzaba a quedarse dormida sobre el hombro de Henry, completamente desnuda sentía su cuerpo recostado sobre el de el

Entre sueños y pensamientos una palabra inconsciente salió de los labios de Ginny, un nombre, un recuerdo inexistente…

-Harry


	2. La Pintura

- Ya se a donde quiero ir en nuestro aniversario- salto Ginny mientras caminaban por entre los pasillos silenciosos del Museo Británico  
- ¿Dónde-pregunto Henry distraídamente mientras observaba con atención una antigua espada atreves de una vitrina  
-Escocia-  
Henry ni si quiera se movió, parecía no haberla escuchado si quiera a Ginny, estaba atrapado entre sus propios pensamientos, mirando aquella espada

-Escocia-Repitió Ginny ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, en especial cuando había entre ambos un objeto antiguo o que representara historia.

La mirada de Henry se desvió lentamente de la vitrina con una sonrisa -es en serio?  
-claro que si, creo que necesitamos aire fresco, otro tipo de comida, hábitos, y...quien sabe...quizás...logremos algo con una atmosfera más...romántica

Henry la escuchaba con una sonrisa posando instintivamente sus manos en el vientre de Ginny.  
-podríamos lograrlo esta vez...  
-si…  
Henry le sonrió con ternura acariciándole una mejilla con la otra mano  
Ginny no pudo esconder su tristeza. Desde hacía varios años que ambos deseaban tener un hijo, pero no había importado cuanto lo intentaran, seguían siendo solo dos sillas en el comedor se u casa. Y, aunque aún eran jóvenes, Ginny comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.  
- Ginny, debo irme, amor, tengo que dar clase en media hora.  
Ginny asintió, recordando el pequeño y ocasional puesto de maestro de historia que Henry tenía en la universidad. -Nos vemos donde siempre?  
-No, mejor nos vemos aquí mismo  
Ginny lo miro extrañada.  
-Quiero enseñarte un par de cosas que llegaron hace unos días-Murmuro Henry inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso para luego darle la espalda y salir caminando a prisa del museo.  
Ginny se quedó quieta varios segundos, mirando el marco antiguo de la puerta donde acababa de salir Henry. Estaba completamente sola en la sala del museo, salvo por el guardia de seguridad sentado en un rincón alegado, leyendo una revista. Ginny nos e había percatado de su presencia hasta entonces, sintiendo un pequeño rubor al recordar la plática que acababa de tener con Henry.

Sin querer i poder quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar se dirigió a casa, con una ansiedad inminente creciendo en el corazón de ella. Al fin tenía un momento a solas, casi tres horas para recordar los viejos tiempos que tanto anhelaba la parte más primitiva de su propio ser.  
Tardo poco más de una hora en llegar a casa, era sábado y como de costumbre en la sobrepoblada ciudad de Londres, había demasiado tráfico. ´Trafico muggle´, como Ginny solida decir para sí misma,

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa se dirigió hacia la cómoda de la alcoba, sacando, escondida entre la ropa y entre una pequeña tabla rota en la base del cajón, su varita.

Sabía que no debía, pero también sabía que no podría soportar mucho tiempo más la vida sin mágica sin tener una dosis ocasional de esta, sin importar todo el amor que le tuviera a Henry, la magia siempre fue si punto débil.  
La acaricio unos instantes por entre sus delgados y finos dedos, cerrándolos ojos y suspirando, sintiendo oleadas de placer con ese simple tacto, sin poder contenerse más agito levemente la varita provocando que el espejo frente a ella se quebrara peligrosamente.  
- maldición- mascullo, abriendo los ojos un poco asustada.  
Tomo aire y trato de concentrarse un poco, y con u ágil movimiento de varita el espejo volvió a su estado original.  
Pasado unos instantes se dispuso a guardar la varita de nuevo, removiendo la ropa en el cajón, buscando la pequeña hendidura de la tabla de madera algo le llamó la atención, era una caja escondida en un rincón.  
Curiosa metió la mano sacándola caja, la contemplo unos instantes, era de un color dorado, no recordaba haberla puesto ahí, pero si tenía un vago recuerdo del contenido de la caja.

Abrió la caja y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, lo primero que vio fue una pequeña nota con la burda letra de su hermano. Sabía que era más una broma que algo serio.

_Siempre hay segundas oportunidades, hermanita. Por si decides cambiar de opinión. Te quiere, tu hermano Charlie_

Después de dejar la nota sobre el buro saco un pequeño gira tiempo de oro. Tras varios minutos de contemplar aquel objeto un zumbido la sobresalto soltando el gira tiempo dejándolo caer.  
-mierda-soltó Ginny sacando el celular de su bolsillo. Miro varios segundos la pantalla, dándole varios toques por toda la pantalla de recordar como contestar. Tras varios intentos y casi 5 llamadas perdidas logro contestar.  
Era Henry, quien ya la esperaba frente al museo, tan puntual como siempre.  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda….- maldijo Ginny tras colgar, buscando el gira tiempo por todos lados… lo había perdido.  
Ya no tenía tiempo para seguir buscándolo.  
Salió corriendo de la casa, no sin antes guardar la varita en su lugar.

-Henry, lo lamento me quede…-Balbuceaba Ginny casi dos horas mas tarde.  
-En casa perdida tus pensamientos, sin darte cuenta de la hora- continuo Henry con una sonrisa, saludándola con u beso.  
-Ven, vamos – Dijo Henry tras dejar que Ginny recuperara el aliento, había llegado corriendo, la tomo de la mano llevándola hacia el interior del museo.  
Habían recorrido tantas veces el museo que Ginny ya se sabía de memoria cada obra, cada objeto y cada etiqueta.  
Pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, pasaron sin detenerse a mirar cada vitrina, como era la costumbre.  
Ginny tan solo caminaba por entre las vitrinas llenas de objetos antiguos de uso común y varias pinturas, procurando seguirle el paso a Henry, quien, sin escapársele a Ginny, no podía esconder la emoción de un niño en Navidad.

Llegaron a una pequeña bodega, en la que antes de entrar, tuvieron que pasar por interminables puerta de seguridad. Fue en un rincón dela bodega llena de artículos etiquetados y restauraciones aun inconclusas donde se encontraba lo que Henry tanto quería mostrarle.  
Henry se hizo a un lado dejando que Ginny se acercara a las vitrinas que tenían en frente.  
Ginny se acercó a las vitrinas algo escéptica, mirando a Henry de reojo.

Cuando llego a los primeros objetos de las vitrinas Ginny observo un guardapelo con una serpiente, un anillo, una copa...Ginny suspiro un poco pasando a la siguiente vitrina que estaba a un lado, y fue cuando el corazón se le detuvo.

El escudo de Gryffindor tallado en una palca de oro, no podía equivocarse era el escudo de la casa a la que había pertenecido durante 7 años en el colegio de magia u hechicería. En una esquina, debajo de la pata del león tenía una fecha impresa., Ginny esforzó la mirada para lograr verla, pegando la nariz en la vitrina. -1617-Logro leer  
-Si- respondió extasiado Henry.

Ginny se sobresaltó, se había olvidado de que Henry estaba junto a ella, que estaba en un museo muggle, había olvidado su vida por un instante ...  
-Pero eso no es lo más extraño prosiguió Henry acercándola a la última vitrina. Ginny comprendía perfectamente la emoción de Henry, en especial por aquella fecha.  
Ginny se inclinó un pocos obre la otra vitrina...quedándose sin aliento ante lo que veía

-No ...no puede ser.-murmuro Ginny  
eran dos varitas de magos que les faltaba la punta, se veían muy antiguas, pero el mango y lo demás estaba casi intacto. Las varitas estaban entrelazadas entre sí por el centro, formando un pequeño tache, y justo donde faltaban las puntas estaba incrustada una piedra preciosa de color rojizo que amenazaba por caerse debido a la falta de soporte.

- Todos los objetos datan del mismo año que el escudo, peor no tenemos idea de lo que es, la piedra, principalmente, está hecha de un material que no es conocido por el hombre-Dijo Henry

-pero...-se aventuró Ginny, nerviosa, sabía perfectamente para que eran la mitad de los objetos, ella misma tenia uno guardado en su habitación- seguro tienen alguna idea… algo deben de suponer.  
-si- respondió Henry no muy convencido- alguna obra de arte, algún arma incompleta, o simplemente joyas decorativas apara alguna mujer de estatus social.  
-puede ser- dijo Ginny centrando su atención en el último objeto, una snitch dorada

-Este objeto, no tenemos idea de lo que sea.-Señalo Henry siguiendo la mirada de Ginny-  
le tomamos rayos x, hay un objeto dentro, parece una nota, pero no sabemos como abrirla sin destrozarla.  
Ginny miro con atención la snitch dándose cuenta de que, al igual que el escudo, había una fecha marcada, peor también un nombre, el de ella.

_10-oct-2012_  
Ginny Molly Weasley  
-Y eso no es todo lo que quería mostrarte-Comento Henry.

Ginny ya no sabía que pensar, ni si quiera podía decir palabra, ni se dio cuenta cuando Henry quito una anta sobre un objeto que no había visto cuando llegaron, era una pintura.

Ginny giro el rostro contemplándola mirada, era un retrato de dos persona, un muchacho de no mas de 20 años la observaba desde el marcho recargado en la pared y junto a el , el rostro de ella.

Una mujer es idéntica a ella.

-es increíble, Ginny-Dijo emocionado Henry, creo que hemos encontrado a tus antecesores, esa mujer es idéntica a ti.


	3. El Reloj

Habían pasado varios días desde que vio aquellos objetos en el museo con Henry.  
Había estado tratando de olvidarlos, dejarlo y volver a su vida, pero Henry lo hacía difícil, siempre encontraba alguna oportunidad para hablar del tema, insistía en investigar sobre el pasado familiar de Ginny (ella nunca ale conto mucho de su familia, lo poco que le había dicho sobre el tema, en su mayoría eran mentiras, como que sus padres viajaban constantemente por todo el mundo) .  
-! No lo se, Henry!-Grito Ginny llegando al límite de su paciencia. -llevas días preguntándome lo mismo…y te respondo lo mismo… no lo se.  
Ginny cortaba zanahoria con un cuchillo, estaban en la cocina.  
Henry bajo la mirada comenzando a hacer círculos con el dedo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina tras varios segundos en un silencio solamente roto por el constante golpeteo del cuchillo contra la tabla.  
De pronto Ginny sintió un abrazo cálido alrededor de su cintura, sin si quiera inmutarse siguió con su labor de cortar zanahorias.  
-Ginny, lo siento. -Henry comenzó a besarla en el cuello con una fineza que a Ginny le resultaba frustrante y desesperante, pero que al mismo tiempo encendía una llama en ella ese simple roce contra su cuello.  
Ginny se mantenía tiesa ante el contacto de Henry, pese a esa llama que en su interior crecía con rapidez.  
-perdóname por haber actuado así…. eres todo para mí. -Henry la besaba con las insistencia recargándola un poco contra la barra de la cocina-se que quizás te enojes aún más por lo que te voy a decir… pero, a veces siento… desde que nos concinos. que… vienes de un mundo diferente… que hay algo especial en ti que ocultas… algo increíble…algo...mágico  
Ginny sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo sediento ante el, se dio la vuelta para a recibir a Henry, abrazándolo por el cuello y mirándolo a los ojos  
-Henry...yo...  
Pero Ginny apenas y podía respirar, Henry la había sentado sobre la mesa acomodándose entre las piernas de ella.  
-Henry...yo...soy...-tenía que decírselo, quería gritárselo, sacarlo de su pecho acompañado de una emoción similar al triunfo y al jubilo.  
Sus cuerpos se conocían a la perfección amoldándose uno contra el otro y uniéndose a la perfección.  
- soy …soy una…bru..  
Pero Henry ya no la escuchaba, concentrado en besar los senos de ella,  
no falto mucho para que Ginny lo sintiera deslizarse dentro de ella, olvidando todo lo demás.

-cuéntame la historia de nuevo-Pidió Ginny momentos más tarde levantando la cabeza del pecho de Henry

Yacían en la cama, apenas y podía recordar cómo habían terminado de la cocina hasta la habitación de ellos.

Henry respondió con un pequeño gruñido.  
-anda, Henry, cuéntamela- Ginny se había incorporado un poco más en la cama apoyando su cabeza sobre su codo, moviendo con la otra a mano a Henry.  
-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-Henry se acomodó la almohada abriendo los ojos  
-pero no entiendo pro que me pides casi a diario que te la vuelva a narrar, si ya te la sabes.  
-¿me la vas a contar o no?  
Henry tomo una bacinada de aire...

Hace varios siglos, en el año de 1360 vivió un relojero francés, desde joven había diseñado mecanismos más avanzados de la época, sus relojes eran los mejores el mundo, apreciados por grandes reyes y emperadores.

Tras una vida de servicio a su trabajo y de viajes constantes decidió asentarse en una pequeña provincia francesa, donde se convirtió en uno delos hombres más respetables del pueblo. No tardo mucho para conocer a una mujer mucho más joven que el y casarse con ella, y al poco tiempo quedo embarazada.

La vida del relojero y su mujer fui feliz y tranquila durante los primeros meses de embarazo, hasta que un día varios aldeanos vieron llegar al pueblo unos seres misteriosos, encapuchados con largas túnicas, fueron directo a la casa del relojero, se dice que le encomendaron un trabajo especial un trabajo que solo el podía realizar, pero el relojero lo rechazo, y así se fueron aquellos seres, nadie sabe exactamente que fue lo que paso pero, a los pocos días de aquella visita inesperada, la esposa del relojero enfermo gravemente, la vida de ella y la del bebé que esperaba estaban gravemente enfermos, el relojero busco ayuda con todos los médicos que encontró, ninguno pudo darle razón de la enfermedad de la mujer, nadie sabía lo que tenía. Y así, aguantando entre el sufrimiento su esposa dio a luz a una niña, pero la enfermedad misteriosa que aún estaba en ella termino venciéndola y murió.

Pasaron los años y el relojero continuo su vida junto a su hija, solo lo mantenían con vida dos cosas, la primera, claro era, su hija de 14 años, poseedora de una gran belleza, y la segundo, su profesión, el aun hacia relojes por en cargo, más sencillos que los de su juventud, más baratos, pero no menos hermosos.

Y una vez más, hasta el cumpleaños número 14 de su hija, todo fue tranquil y felicidad, una mañana el relojero fue llamado por el Señor dela región para un encargo importante, un nuevo reloj, el viaje era un poco largo, al menos 4 horas en caballo, el relojero partió esa misma mañana dejando a su hija sola. El relojero volvió en la noche, esperando encontrar a su hija recibiéndolo en la puerta como de costumbre, pero cuando entro en la casa ella no estaba, busco e las habitaciones en toda la casa, pero ella no estaba en ningún lado, desesperado salió a buscar al pueblo, pidiendo ayuda en todas las casas, buscaron por todos lados, se adentraron en el bosque pero no encontraron ningún rastro de ella.

Casi sin esperanzas el relojero busco durante tres días más, parando la búsqueda solo para comenzar a fabricar un reloj nuevo, basado en el encargo del Señor de la región, este nos e lo vendería nade, era un reloj diferente.

Justo la mañana del tercer día un muchacho joven toco la puerta del pinto, ni si quiera necesito que le dijera lo que había pasado, el ya lo sabía desde la noche del primer día, y con el alma hecha trizas el relojero siguió al muchacho por entre el bosque, y fue en aquel lugar, apoyada en una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra y envuelta entre a gente el pueblo donde encontró a su hija muerta.  
El rostro de su hija estaba casi desfigurado y le faltaba un gran pedazo de carne del cuello, como si un animal salvaje la hubiese destrozado.

Los aldeanos solo pudieron pensar en el ataque de lobos, y con eso cerraron todo el asunto  
pero el relojero no lo acepto, no tenía ningún sentido para el, y, al mismo tiempo tenía sentido, le encontraba sentido, aunque fuera por razones que el conocía como la causa dela muerte de su amada esposa, su dolor no tenía igual… ese dolor que con el pasar de los días se convirtió en una peligrosa sed de venganza, en una tortura constante.  
Siguió fabricando el reloj, encerrado en su gran casa, la gente nunca lo veía salir, algunas ocasiones lo veían asomarse por la ventana. La casa empezó a descuidarse pareciéndose más a una casa abandonada, e incluso hubiesen jurado que el había muerto pero el mismo muchacho que le había avisado de la localización del cuerpo de su hija, pasaba casi a diario llevándole comida.

Así pasaron tres años cuando el relojero por fin termino aquel reloj.

-aquí es dónde viene el misterio-corto Henry ante una Ginny hipnotizada con las palabras de el mientras le acariciaba la espalda con los dedos

Unos dicen que le vendió su alma al diablo, oros juraron que los mismos seres encapuchados con túnica volvieron a visitarlo, otros que simplemente desapareció.

Sea cual fuese la razón el relojero nunca volvió a ser visto, nunca vieron que abandonar la casa. y cuando entraron varios años más tarde no encontraron ningún cuerpo todo se veía intacto salvo la densa capa de polvo que cubría todas las superficies peor encontraron un objeto en particular, sin polvo, como si estuviese recién hecho, el ultimo reloj que había fabricado.

Buscaron al relojero por el bosque, en los pueblos, pero nunca nadie volvió a verlo.  
Y como es natural, se perdió el rastro del reloj por casi dos siglos, hasta que un duque le regalo ese reloj al mismo rey de Inglaterra en el año de 1520...Henry Tudor, como regalo en una Navidad.  
Se dice que en cuanto aquel reloj cayo en manos del rey, cambio pro completo, empezó con sosas pequeñas, muchos duques decían que nunca perdía en una apuesta o algún deporte incluso siempre sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, nunca lo podían engañar llevando ese misterio a su vida y posteriormente a las guerras, sabia cuando atacar y cuando no, pero pese a todo eso nunca pudo escapar ni cambiar su propio destino al morir.  
El reloj fue heredado a sus hijos hasta que llegó a manos de Elizabeth Tudor, su tercer hija legitima,. a quien la envolvió el mismo misterio en torno al reloj, peor al igual que su adre, tampoco escapo a su muerte, y un destino triste.  
Tras la muerte de Elizabeth se volvió a perder el rastro del reloj, por siglos y no fue hasta 1920 cuando fue encontrado en una antigua tumba al norte de escocia  
El reloj estaba intacto, pareciera que el tiempo no había pasado para el reloj mismo, pero cando estallo la segunda guerra, fue bombardeado el museo donde estaba, al finalizar la guerra solamente se encontró la mitad del reloj.  
Henry hizo una pausa.-pero hay algo que nunca te conté-miraba de reojo a Ginny quien tenía la mirada desenfocada.  
-Se cuenta que el reloj estaba maldito, acompañado de un final aterrador para el poseedor del mismo, pero si se lograba descifrar el mecanismo del mismo se le sería dado un poder místico al dueño.  
-me gusta la gran imaginación que tienes-mintió Ginny acomodándose para dormir.  
Sabía que la historia era verdadera, la había escuchado en Hogwarts en más de una ocasión, que seguramente había sido un mago aquel relojero, o habría conocido a magos. Siempre se había sentido atraída hacia aquel reloj, algo la llamaba de el, de la historia y del artículo en sí.

Una vez a la semana iba a admirar el reloj al museo, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de e, que tan solo era la base y la mitad del mecanismo.  
Anhelaba verlo completo, muchas veces había considerado usar el gira tiempo para eso, pero se convencía de que era arriesgado, y no lo valía, muchas cosas podían pasar mal.  
Y así fue como la mañana siguiente fue al museo después de que Henry se fuera a la universidad.

Toda una sala dedicada solo a es objeto, pintadas las paredes completamente de blanco, solo se veían pinturas done había monarcas con el reloj a un lado, incluso el reloj solo como tema de varias pinturas. Aquel día estaba vacía la sala a diferencia de los demás días cuando siempre había gente amontonada para observarlo, Ginny estaba sola en la sala, salvo el guardia de segura, como siempre, pero esta vez estaba dormido sobre la silla.  
Ginny contemplaba lo que quedaba del reloj, hecho de madera y oro, la madera estaba barnizada dándole un todo rojizo, montado en una base de pilares solo estaba la mitad del mecanismo, solamente se podían ver los números del V al X, con apenas una manecilla, la parte de superior del reloj solo mostraba engranes y tuercas.  
Ginny se quedó observando, no sabía que era, pero siempre sentía el llamado de aquel objeto, se sentía cautivada, deseaba tocarlo, necesitaba tocarlo.  
Incapaz de contenerse miro al guardia quien permanecía aun dormido, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho.  
Cruzo la línea de seguridad quedando cara a cara con el reloj, separados solo por una vitrina, coloco los dedos en la vitrina y cerró los ojos concentrándose.  
Sabía que no podía moverla, activaría las alarmas y seguramente Henry tendría que recogerla en la cárcel.  
Sintió la textura del frio vidrio contra sus dedos, respirando hondo, olvidando todo lo que la rodeaba, hasta que…dejó e sentir el vidrio. Abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa, lo había logrado, la virina que protegía al reloj había desaparecido.  
Por fin, ahí estaba frente a ella, sin nada de por medio lo tomo con las manos temblorosas.,  
sintió un deja vu al mover con cuidado el reloj entre sus manos, era hermoso, la madera se sentía fresca, como si acabaran de terminar el barnizado.  
Lo miro pro todos los ángulos posibles, cuando algo le llamo la atención, unas pequeñas letras escritas entre los pilares del reloj, suspiro frustrada el ver que estaba incompleto el texto debido a la ruptura del reloj.  
Inclinándolo un poco más, con cuidado de no tirar el mecanismo que estaba flojo, leyó con una letra que le resultaba familiar…  
_Ginny Molly Weasley.  
Regresa por favor, sabes que soy...  
la respuesta es...  
tienes que...  
está escondido en…  
te necesito…_

_Harry  
_El corazón de Ginny se congeló, el resto de la inscripción estaba perdida junto con la otra mitad del reloj.  
Sintió, mientras leía el texto incompleto, como ese típico vacío en su interior comenzaba a llenarse con cada palabra, pero, apenas levanto la mirada recordando donde estaba, se sintió vacía nuevamente.  
Sabía que era imposible que fuera para ella, habían existido miles de mujeres con su nombre en todas las épocas posteriores al reloj, o por lo menos alguien más, era imposible que fuera la única con aquel nombre.  
Y mucho más improbable que fuera para ella aquel mensaje.  
Pero…el nombre de Harry en la inscripción la incitaba algo más.  
Su curiosidad en aumento la derrotaba.  
Dejo el reloj en su lugar y salió de la sala del museo. Justo antes de salir del museo recordó que había olvidado regresar la vitrina, regreso casi corriendo, pero ni si quiera volvió a entrar a la sala, el guardia de seguridad estaba despierto mirando alarmado el reloj sin vitrina mientras llamaba por radio a los demás guardias.  
Ginny regreso sobre sus pasos, procurando no llamar la atención y salió del museo sin que nadie la viera.  
Los días pasaban, se acercaba su aniversario con Henry, pero no podía estar tranquila, la curiosidad y la necesidad la atormentaban.  
No podía más con esa situación.  
"tengo que saber "se dijo a sí misma una tarde mientras tanteaba su varita en ausencia de Henry.  
Dejando la varita sobre la cómoda comenzó a buscar el gira tiempo, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando vio el destello dorado entre las tablas del suelo de madera. Fue a la cocina por un cuchillo y comenzó a introducirlo por entre las tablas del piso tratando de levantarlo.  
Pasó poco más de una hora cuando apenas y había logrado mover unos milímetros una tabla cuando lanzo el cuchillo frustrada.  
-que idiota soy-murmuro entre dientes tomando su varita.  
-_Accio_ gira tiempo!-dijo en un grito, y en un instante el gira tiempo estaba sobre su mano, y un gran hoyo adornaba el piso de la habitación . No le tomo importancia.  
Incapaz de esperar más, se lo colgó en el cuello y comenzó a calcular las vueltas, iría a 1938 justo antes de la guerra, vería el reloj completo y regresaría a casa con Henry para almorzar.  
Se guardó su varita en el bolsillo y comenzó a girar la pequeña manija del reloj, solo necesitaba 10 vueltas, cuando iba en la séptima vuelta sintió unas manos que la tomaban por la cintura.  
-Mierda, Henry! Me asustaste-soltó Ginny empujando un poco a Henry. Había estado tan absorta en el reloj que no lo había escuchado llegar.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí'- Sintió pánico al pensar que tanto había visto Henry desde que saco su varita  
-Recién vengo, ¿qué hacías?-pregunto Henry entre risas tomando el gira tiempo del cuello de Ginny con curiosidad.  
-Nada...solo…-Ginny trato de quitarle el gira tiempo de las manos. -no…no hagas eso!-Henry estaba dando vueltas atrás y adelante a la manija del reloj. -basta. Henry!-Ginny estaba perdiendo el control , se inclinó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás con el reloj aun colgando e su cuello, jalando al cadena con sus manos, peor en vez de sacarlo de entre la manos de Henry escuchó un gran ´crack´, y el reloj cayó al suelo.  
-idiota, lo rompiste-lo culpo Ginny entrando en pánico.  
-Ginny, los siento, es solo que nunca había…visto algo así... mejor te espero abajo-murmuro Henry al ver las mirada de furia que le lanzo Ginny mientras recogía el reloj.  
Ginny examino el reloj aliviada, no estaba roto, pero, noto algo raro en la cadena. Se había partido en tos un eslabón. Nada que afectara al reloj en sí.  
Tanteo su varita para repáralo.  
-Ginny… -Henry la miraba desde la puerta-De verdad lo siento…  
-basta Henry, en un momento bajo...-Lo interrumpió Ginny tratando e no perder el control de nuevo.  
No podía arriesgarse, solamente le hizo un pequeño nudo a la cadena. y volvió a guardar el reloj entre sus cajones, más tarde arreglaría la carena.

"Que tontería iba a cometer "se dijo Ginny esa misma noche. Se contemplaba en el espejo, con el cabello alborotado, Henry ya estaba dormido.  
Llevaba puesto un ligero camisón con tirantes, el baño era considerablemente pequeño, tenía que retroceder varios pasos para poder abrir la puerta.  
"debo de hacerlo bien" pensó Ginny mientras apagaba la luz del baño y volvía a la cama con Henry.

Fue una mañana de viernes, un día antes de su aniversario con Henry. Ginny había comprado ropa delos años 30. Parada en el patio trasero de su casa trato de recordar cuantas vueltas le faltaban para las diez que necesitaba, solo tres vueltas más y soltó la manija dejando que el reloj comenzara a girar por si solo, haciendo pasar el tiempo hacia atrás. Habían pasado varios minutos y aún estaba girando.

-esto no es normal.-Murmuro Ginny para nadie en especial, comenzando a asustarse.

Finalmente tras varios minutos más, el reloj dejo de girar, exponiendo a Ginny un panorama vacío, sentía el aire fresco sobre su cara no veía ningún edificio a sus alrededores, solo veía árboles, árboles y más árboles.

De repente un olor áspero a pólvora y sangre la invadió, escuchado disparos a los lejos y goles de espadas, junto con gritos de hombre. Ginny no podía si quiera moverse de donde estaba, no podía asimilarlo.

La batalla no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, cuando volvió en si estaba justo en el corazón de la batalla, varios hombres caían muertos, ni si quiera la habían notado, Ginny sintió tomo el filo de una espada le corto una prenda y por puro instinto se lanzó a correr, corrió lo ams rápido que pudo, lo más lejos que pudo, corrió hasta que no tuvo más aliento, y entre jadeos tanteo su pecho en busca de gira tiempo, pero no encontró nada, miro a su alrededor, solo había una tierra húmeda por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

-Olvide reparar la cadena-S e dijo a sí misma.


	4. El Bosque

Principio del formulario

La lluvia la cubría totalmente, el olor la hierba y tierra húmeda la inundaban completamente, era embriagador. la adormecía el aire fresco y puro. Cerró los ojos ante el festín de sentidos que tenía, la fría lluvia la refrescaba, sintiendo gota por gota en cada centímetro de su blanca piel, provocándole escalofríos ante cada tacto.  
Poco a poco y con un gran esfuerzo regreso en si abriendo los ojos miro a su alrededor, se encontraba justo en el corazón de un bosque, la lluvia dificultaba la visión pero la vegetación irradiaba un verde brillante, tan vivió que parecía que irradiaba su propia luz, un verde contrastante con los colores fríos del bosque, la madera y las nubes grises que ocultaban la luz del sol.

Empezaba a pesarle la ropa por el agua, llevaba puesto un vestido ligero de los años 20 con un trozo de tela roja amarrado en la cintura para darle forma, unos zapatos abiertos .junto con un suéter típico de los años 20… la razón de su molestia era ese suéter que pesaba más y más debido a e agua de lluvia que absorbía, apenas y podía moverse. Se quitó el suéter, necesitaba cubrirse el rostro y regresar a buscar el gira tiempo.  
Camino hacia la rama rota de un árbol, estaba un poco más alta de lo que esperaba.  
-Esto servirá- se dijo a sí misma concentrada en no perder el control de la situación. Sabía que debía de moverse rápido y sin ser vista.  
Tomó el suéter de las mangas y lo lanzó para atorarlo contra el filo de lo que quedaba de la rama, sintiendo como partía la tela lo deslizo hacia abajo colgándose con todo su peso de el par lograr romper la tela mojada. Apenas y llevaba la mitad cuando la desesperación pudo más que ella y dio un tirón hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, acompañada de la adrenalina y la euforia que sentía, rompiendo por completo la tela. Ya casi estaba terminado, tomó una de las mitades de lo que quedaba del suéter y solo dio otros pequeños cortes, después de unos minutos completo su obra terminada orgullosa de si misma se cubrió la cabeza ocultando todo su cabello rojizo y lo más que pudo el rostro amarrándose los extremos a modo de bufanda en el cuello .  
Aun no cesaba la lluvia, al contrario, parecía llover con más fuerza. Ginny comenzó la búsqueda del gira tiempo pero cada paso que daba era cada vez más difícil, sus zapatos se hundan con facilidad en el lodo, apenas y avanzo unos pocos pasos decidió quitarse los zapatos hundiendo los pies desnudos en el mismo lodo pero ahora era más fácil. Avanza con rapidez por entre los árboles, necesitaba llegar al lugar del que había huido presa del pánico y la confusión, necesitaba encontrar el gira tiempo.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminado… una hora…tres horas… había perdido la noción del tiempo ante un paisaje que permanecía igual, estático, la misma lluvia, el mismo bosque, pero cuando llego al lugar donde había aparecido lo reconoció al instante. Las afueras del bosque y los cientos de hombres muertos por la batalla que acababa de llevarse a cabo, Ginny sintió un escalofrió al caminar por entre ellos. Miraba al piso en todo momento, movía de vez en cuando algún cuerpo, armándose de valor, necesitaba encontrarlo.  
Pasaron varias horas, la lluvia an no cedía, pero los ánimos de Ginny comenzaban a derrumbarse, era como buscar u a aguja en un pajar, camino por todo el área tratando de cubrir cada centímetro, pero justo cuando su frustración comenzaba a llegar a u nivel peligroso recordó su magia...su varita... y cayó en sí una vez más lo acostumbrada que estaba a una vida muggle y por lo tanto a la vida junto a Henry...quería regresar junto a el.  
Toco entre sus prendas buscando su varita, la humedad de la ropa facilito encontrarla, se metió la mano entre el vestido pero un frio y metálico tacto la dejo blanca.  
-¿quién eres tu?- una fría voz que le resultaba vagamente familiar la sorprendió.  
Sintió el filo de la amenaza en la espada,  
-Responde  
Pero Ginny no movió ni un musculo, su cerebro se había quedado en blanco.  
Sintió como se clavaba más a su espalda tensando su piel, si la atravesara daría justo en su corazón  
-Date vuelta-la voz sonaba más fría aun con la lluvia cayendo. Extrañamente se sintió seducida ante aquella voz.  
Ginny sintió como se aligeraba la presión de la espalda, sabía que no podía responder, no debía de encontrarse con nadie, nadie la debía de ver, e hizo lo más prudente que consideró, lo único lógico para ella en esa situación...corrió.  
Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero apenas y dio tres zancadas sintió como si una cuerda la sujetara por los tobillos tirándola al lodo justo sobre el cadáver fresco de un soldado.  
Sintió el sabor a putrefacción y jerte.  
-mierda-soltó Ginny sintiendo un miedo creciente en su estómago, acompañado de unas nauseas provocándole un esfuerzo para no vomitar.  
Escucho las pisadas de aquel hombre que la tenia sujetada, llegó justo frente a ella, solo vio sus botas.  
-levántate  
Ginny sintió como las cuerdas que le sujetaban los tobillos se aflojaban y posteriormente desaparecían por completo.  
Sabía que no le quedaba más salida, si volvía tratar de escapar tal vez la mataría. Lentamente se incorporó procurando mantener el rostro bajo, cubierta por la tela del suéter que había cortado, hasta que estuvo completamente de pie aun impregnada por el olor a putrefacción mantenía gacha la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro.  
-déjame verte bien-el hombre tenía una daga en las manos poniendo la punta de la daga en el mentón de Ginny haciendo que levantara el rostro.  
Ginny se quedó helada ante aquella mirada azul que había estado viendo a cada día durante los últimos 5 años, ese cabello rubio, ese atractivo y tan solo con esa mirada se sintió vulnerable, expuesta.  
-¿Henry? -pregunto Ginny en un suspiro sin poder contenerse.  
Pero su pregunta fue contestada al instante, la mirada azul de aquel hombre se llenó con desprecio y asco. Ese hombre no era Henry, estaba segura de eso, aunque la duda la siguió rondando, las reacciones de su cuerpo eran inconfundibles, su cuerpo le decía que si era el, pero era claro que solo esa lo físico, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante una falsa alarma.  
-dime que hace una muchacha como tu vestida de esta manera tan vulgar vagando entre toda esta muerte? -la daga comenzaba a bajar por su cuello hasta su clavícula.  
"Claro que no es Henry..." pensó Ginny sintiéndose tonta, confirmando sus pensamientos previos.  
-yo...  
El cuchillo llegó al inicio e sus senos, aquel hombre se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella.  
Ginny retrocedió un paso considerando seriamente volver a tratar de escapar  
-si vuelves a hacerlo te atravesare como a un cerdo con esto. –Dijo el hombre secamente adivinando los pensamientos de Ginny mientras presionaba la daga contra el pecho de ella justo entre sus senos, escucho como la tela comenzaba a cortarse .  
La lluvia estaba cediendo dejando tan solo un brisa húmeda con algunas gotas que aun caían.  
Era idéntico a Henry, al menos en físico, el mismo rostro, pero sabía que no era el.  
La tomo de las muñecas pegándose por completo a ella, tratándola con una brusquedad inhumana  
-suélteme!-Ginny entro en pánico, era lo menos que necesitaba…una violación. Comenzó a forcejear. Pero el era más fuerte que ella, dominándola con facilidad.  
-no! …basta!-suplico Ginny-espera...yo…  
El se detuvo de repente ante una Ginny sorprendida.  
Ginny vio reflejado el miedo en el rostro de el, tenía la mirada clavada en la nada. Ginny retrocedió varios pasos, sintiendo como el bajaba la daga por completo.  
-Malfoy-una voz a las espaldas de aquel hombre y ese simple nombre provoco en Ginny un escalofrió recorriéndola totalmente.  
Malfoy...Malfoy era el apellido e Henry...si el no era Henry...era su antepasado...  
-Potter-respondió Malfoy dándose la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ginny .  
"perfecto" pensó Ginny retrocediendo para escapar, se acercó solo unos pasos hacia el bosque mientras escuchaba la dilución que mantenían aquellos dos individuos entre los cadáveres.  
Pero algo llamo la atención de Ginny, un objeto brillante justo a unos centímetros de las botas de Malfoy...el gira tiempo  
Sin pensarlo mucho regreso sobre sus pasos, tratando de pasar desapercibida, los dos hombre habían dejado de hablar, ya solo se escuchaba el choque de las espadas… estaban peleando.  
Ginny se acercó lo más que pudo, los hombres se movían mucho lanzado golpe. Ginny se agacho acercándose casi a gatas hasta el gira tiempo que estaba semi enterrado en el lodo. Ya casi lo tenía… solo tenía que estirar su brazo…  
-te tengo!-otro hombre la había sujetado por los brazos levantándola  
-suéltame!-exigió Ginny sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.  
Miro al hombre al rostro, era muy parecido a ella, con el mismo cabello rojizo, pero tenía una mirada azul .  
Ginny trato de soltarse del agarre pero el la sujetaba con fuerza.  
-mira lo que encontré Harry!-grito aquel hombre mirando hacia la batalla entre los otros dos hombres. Que seguían peleando ajenos a las palabras de el.  
Y por primera vez Ginny vio al otro hombre que luchaba contra Malfoy.  
Tenía un cabello negro como la noche más ocurra, pese a sus movimientos Ginny logro verlo perfectamente. Tenía una mirada verde esmeralda y algo que en lo particular le llamo la atención, una marca en el rostro, justo en la frente, su vestimenta era la típica de la época, Llevaba unas botas negras y una prenda de color rojo vino justo debajo e un chaleco de cuero negro, el pantalón era algo voluminoso como el de cualquier hombre en aquella época, si algo había aprendido en una de los tantos delirios intelectuales de Henry, gracias a eso podía reconocer la época y los años aproximados en los que se encontraba…por error.  
Aquel hombre tenía una armadura muy peculiar que, a conocimiento de Ginny, no coincidía con la época... en realidad solo tenía las coderas de lo que sería una armadura, con la mitad del pecho del lado izquierdo en metal fingiendo como un escudo para el corazón principalmente.  
Había ganado el encuentro, Malfoy se encontraba tirado en el suelo mirando con desprecio a Harry.  
-por fin...-escucho Ginny decir a Harry  
" no...no...es el antepasado de Henry..."pensó Ginny con miedo, y sin pensarlo más grito-noooo!.. espera. ..no lo hagas-eso lo distrajo volteando a verla, Ginny sintió la mirada verde y penetrante de aquel hombre .  
Malfoy aprovecho la oportunidad levantándose lo más rápido que pudo echándose a correr justo hacia su callado que estaba amarrado en uso delos árboles, no muy lejos.  
-no!- grito Harry volviendo en sí, viendo como escapaba Malfoy -cobarde!...regresa-Harry corrió tras el, lanzando su espada como último recurso, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Malfoy se había alejado cabalgando, perdiéndose entre el bosque.  
Harry volvió a girar mirando a Ginny con furia, Ginny trato de retroceder, pero recordó el agarre de aquel otro hombre, quien también estaba furioso la sostuvo con mayor fuerza lastimándola.  
"Maldición" se dijo a si misma Ginny dándose cuenta de su error, pero de cualquier forma no podía dejar que sucediera eso… pero por otro lado quizás había cambiado parte de la historia. alterado algo importante, quizás la siguiente generación de los Malfoy ya había nacido y la muerte de el no afectaría en nada que Henry existiera o no… quizás era su hora… pero eso ya había cambiado

-Quién eres tu?-Harry se acercó con furia hacia ella dando grandes zancadas  
Ginny forcejo más mirándolo con la misma furia, se estaba cansando de esa pregunta  
-¿tu quién eres?-respondo Ginny retándolo. Estaba harta de toda esa situación, solo quería volver con Henry.  
Harry arqueo una ceja sorprendido. Llegó justo frente a ella y la miro de arriba abajo -suéltala , Ron-  
Ginny se sintió liberada, miro a un lado… hacia el suelo… ahí seguía el gira tiempo enterrado en el lodo, no pudo impedir sus instinto de supervivencia y se lanzó sobre el, solo necesitaba tomarlo entre sus manos y regresaría con Henry, pero antes de llegar incluso a terminar de lanzarle unas manos la sujetaron de la cintura .  
-suéltame, maldito cerdo!  
-¿quién eres?-volvió a preguntar Harry quien la sujetaba con fuerza, su mirada era de furia.  
-¿qué te importa?-soltó Ginny incapaz de dar explicaciones. Sabía bien que si decía la verdad la quemarían en el pueblo más cercano acusándola de brujería.  
-entonces, debido la tontería que acabas de cometer y que no se quien eres esta claro que no puedo confiar en ti- Harry saco una soga amarrándole las manos a Ginny  
-peo que… -Ginny no podía creerlo-suéltame. idiota!-  
-sabes una cosa… creo que se de donde eres o al menos quien eres pero son meras teorías, tu que dices ron? -Harry apretaba el nudo de la soga alrededor de las muñecas de ella, juntándolas entre sí.  
-que está loca-respondió Ron en un tono de burla mirando la escena divertido.  
-eso mismo creo yo-respondió Harry con una sonrisa-pero para estar seguros te llevare con una amiga mía, seguro sueltas la lengua con ella.  
-oye… yo no te conozco, no tengo nada que ver contigo…no se quien eres… por qué no me dejas ir y continuar mi vida como si anda de esto hubiera pasado ? solamente me perdí… salí a caminar y me encontré con esta masacre… entre en pánico y heche a correr y...me perdí... por favor déjame volver a mi hogar-pidió Ginny mas como una súplica tratando de calmarse.  
-no te creo-dijo Harry admirando su nudo .-mucho menos con esa ropa tan extraña que tienes, esta claro que no eres de esta región, incluso el país…tu acento es extraño, y aun menos después de que ayudaste a Malfoy.  
-no soy espía- soltó Ginny entendiendo el punto de vista de el.  
-como dije…no te creo, vamos-Harry jalo la cuerda con la que la tenía amarrada.  
Ginny solo observo como se alejaba de aquel punto dorado entre el lodo adentrándose en el bosque.  
Los dos hombres caminaban frente a ella, si hablar mucho parecían incomodos y desconfiados por la presencia de Ginny.  
"no debí de haber hecho esto, fue una completa estupidez "se decía una y otra vez Ginny. "necesito mi varita…estoy aquí…atada como si fuera un animal ante estos desconocidos"  
Escuchaba varios lobos aullar y los sonidos puros de bosque y el viento, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo… por fin las nubes se habían ido, logro ver un cielo plagado e estrellas, limpio... sin la contaminación del siglo XXI  
-es hermoso. ¿Verdad?-Harry siguió la mirada de Ginny, la miraba desde adelante sin dejar de caminar.  
Ginny bajo la mirada -déjame ir por favor. no le diré a nadie que los he visto, ni si quiera se quienes son, por favor, no tengo nada que ver con todo esto-Ginny lo miro a los ojos suplicante.  
Harry titubeo unos segundos viendo el nudo que estaba en las muñecas de Ginny, pero casi al instante se sacudió la cabeza volviendo la mirada al frente, caminando-no puedo arriesgaste no confió en ti, no lo hare hasta que este seguro.  
Ginny recordaba la situación en una de las narraciones que Henry le había contado… si miraba la ropa de aquellos hombres y la delos desdichados de la en batalla sabía que estaba en los años de 1600, y si estaba en lo correcto estaba en medio de una de las guerras más sangrientas e importantes de Gran Bretaña. Varios refugiados se habían revelado contra el régimen del monarca inglés, no querían quita la monarquía, solo cambiar de rey, entonces sestaba unos años después de 1623, después de la muerte de la reina Elizabeth I quien murió sin hijos el trono había sido heredado a un escoces… estaban en contra de aquel rey Jacobo I de escocia.  
Ginny suspiro y un frio la envolvió, sabía que no tenia salida.


End file.
